


At Your Feet

by pagerunner



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But the mentions are brief, F/M, Implied past torture, Perc'ahlia, e094-e095 Timeskip (Critical Role), first-time D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagerunner/pseuds/pagerunner
Summary: When it comes time to christen the bedroom in Vex's new mansion, Percy agrees to let the lady of the house take the reins. It might become a good experience for him for more than one reason. Timeskip fic; no spoilers past episode 94 except for the existence of the house.





	At Your Feet

Gods, it shouldn’t have felt so good to be on his knees.

It had been a long road to get here, and required some unusually honest self-evaluation: thoughts about what pleased him and what didn’t, what felt intriguing and what might step too far, what brought bad memories to the surface and what might help him cleanse them. Percy had asked a few favors along the way, like no belittling nicknames or imposed roles; he felt he needed to get comfortable with this in his own skin. He still had his fears about restraints, for reasons he fortunately didn’t have to explain, which was why his hands were only symbolically ribbon-bound. He could free himself with little effort, and he’d picked a signal that he’d been promised would be honored if he had to back away or if he needed help. Nothing about this was about being trapped or coerced. It was simply about trust, and being able to place himself in the hands of someone he had no cause to fear.

He was still breathless about it all, but more out of excitement now than anxiety. And Vex—whose bedroom this was, because they’d decided they had to christen her new mansion properly—was smiling at him, looking so satisfied, and more to the point, so _proud._ He’d never thought that his heart would swell at such a thing: being naked and vulnerable before a woman and praised simply for his willingness to follow her whims.

To be fair, of course, this was _Vex._ And being Vex, her whims were downright delectable.

“Just _look_ at you,” Vex breathed, her gaze raking him up and down and missing absolutely nothing. As usual. “If I’d known you’d look so pretty kneeling at my feet, I’d have suggested this _so_ much sooner.”

Percy almost laughed, even while he took a furtive moment to consider himself. With his hands loosely tied behind his back, his whole body was on clear display—every scar, battle-earned or otherwise, and every ridge of muscle. His clothes, which Vex had coaxed him to remove piece by piece, were still scattered around him, except for the shirt she’d taken from his hands and neatly folded up as padding for his knees. It was a calculated kindness, even as she’d slowly pushed him down before her.

The sense memory of her fingertips on his shoulder made his cock stir again. Vex smirked.

“Oh, darling,” she said. “What _shall_ I do with you.”

Percy licked his lips and looked up at her, expectantly awaiting the answer.

Vex was remarkably good at pulling his strings, and especially at making him want her to. At the moment, she was taking full advantage. She was standing very close, perhaps close enough for him to touch if he strained forward, although he hadn’t been told that that was permissible, so he wasn’t going to try just yet. She was toying with the laces of her soft, silken robe, one that draped so immodestly over her body that every contour beneath was visible.

“Would you like to see the rest?” she asked, and she slid one hand up to brush over the peak of a taut nipple.

“Yes,” he said hoarsely.

“And what do we say when we want something?”

“‘Please,’ I expect,” he answered, more as the result of lingering nerves than any common sense. She really gave him a look then. His hands twitched behind his back, and meaning it this time, he lowered his voice and said, “Please, Vex’ahlia.”

Satisfied, she tapped the end of his nose. Still, she didn’t finish unlacing her robe. Instead, she stepped back, closer to the foot of the bed, and spread her hands wide.

“Then come to me,” she said, mischief lacing her voice.

Percy stopped short, considering his options. Of course, with all she was implying, there was really only one. _Dear gods,_ he thought, calculating the suddenly vast distance of floor between them. _She intends me to…_

Vex curled one long, graceful finger.

 _Well,_ he thought, feeling his pulse kick up. Then the idea began settling in properly. He caught his breath and thought again, _Well._

Despite that initial, reflexive moment of shock, it was…oddly freeing, really, not even having to wonder what he was meant to do.

He shifted his balance. Keeping his back straight but still remaining on his knees, he began crawling toward her.

Vex’s eyes went round as she watched him. He could only imagine what he looked like right now, and for a second he went tense again at the idea, but then again, that wasn’t really the point. This was for her to see, and him to be, so he just inhabited the moment as best he could. He slid off the linen square of his folded shirt and across the rougher surface of the rug, trying to maintain his poise for those few feet even though the friction burned and his nerves were going alight in a wholly different way.

Then he was before her again, and she was dangling the end of her sash temptingly before him.

“Very good,” she murmured. “Now. Any ideas?”

Percy settled back on his heels, looking up at her and the long, burgundy strip of fabric. His fingers twitched again, wanting to take it. He clenched his hands together until they went still.

He took the fabric in his teeth instead.

Pure delight flashed across Vex’s face when he tugged open the loose knot—just a twist, really, deliberately simple to undo—and pulled enough to one side to slide the sash entirely from its loops. When he let it go and dropped it to the floor, the robe fluttered open. Vex was naked beneath, to no one’s surprise. Her warmth was nearly tangible from this close, and Percy took a deep, shuddering breath. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted, with sudden intensity, to just turn one cheek toward her and nuzzle up as close as he could.

In the end, it felt the most pertinent to ask, “What would you have of me?”

“For starters, my darling? I believe you can think of something else for that clever mouth to do.”

That, Percy thought, he certainly could.

She adjusted her stance so readily for him, inviting him in as Percy leaned forward. She was wet already, which was gratifying, and he flicked his tongue out just to feel her squirm. The little noise she made even as she tangled one hand in his hair to urge him into place was so satisfying. There was no question he was here to please her, and he _wanted_ to please her, but there was still a certain power in doing it well.

Percy could work with that.

He hummed low in his throat, feeling his own blood pound and a startled little flash of pleasure ripple through him when she tugged tighter on his hair— _well,_ he thought; _that’s…new information_ —but then he turned all his attention to what he was doing to Vex. A broad stroke of his tongue first, some teasing pressure, and then…

“Gods, Percy,” she breathed a few moments later, putting one hand out to brace herself against the bedpost. “That’s—more of that, right—there….”

He sucked at her, making her shudder. When he had to withdraw just enough to gulp in a quick breath, he flicked his eyes up to see her: breasts bouncing slightly with her movement, skin flushed, mouth open. His own lips curved up before he dove back in.

He was so caught up in the sound of her high-pitched keen as he kept going, in fact, that he didn’t consider that she might have seen his smirk, too. So he wasn’t quite prepared when she finally got a hold of herself, then got a hold of _him._ She tugged him suddenly away and to his feet, and before he could say anything, she pushed him onto the bed.

He landed in an inelegant sprawl, mostly on his side, since he had no good way to catch himself. Startled, he tried to twist himself into an angle where he could see her. Vex gave him a good, long look, smirking to see him in such a state, then shrugged the robe off her shoulders, letting it puddle behind her before crawling up onto the bed over him. For all that it technically put her on her knees this time, it was such a different effect. _The huntress,_ he thought, _poised over her prey…_

Put very firmly back in his place, all he could do was say, hoarsely and fervently, “Mistress.”

Vex hummed in unabashed pleasure. “Oh, Percy,” she purred, her body arching. “Was that my title? My Grey Hunt title?”

“I…yes.”

She bent down closer. “You’re making it sound very, _very_ naughty.”

On the second _very,_ she pinched his left nipple. The sudden, sharp pain made him yelp, but it also made another pulse of arousal go through him.

Obviously enjoying the display, Vex watched him try to get himself back under control. Then she straightened up above him and tossed her hair back over one shoulder. “Well,” she said. “If you truly are here to serve your mistress, I have something else on my mind.”

She didn’t immediately tell him what it was. She demonstrated with a touch first.

Which wasn’t to say she touched _him._

As Percy watched, eyes wide, Vex sucked one finger into her mouth, making his unattended cock ache at the suggestion. Then she trailed it down between her breasts, letting her thumb brush over one of them on the way. Her hand kept heading down from there. Lower, over her navel. Lower still, between her legs. “I think,” she said as she cupped herself, “you’re getting pretty proud of yourself for what you can do down here.”

As he watched, helpless to touch her again from where he lay, she started pushing that already-slick finger between her folds.

“And it would be… _completely_ disingenuous of me to say it’s undeserved, because you feel”—she was sliding her hand slowly front to back, rocking against it to mimic his pressure—“so good, darling.”

Percy breathed hard as her hips rolled and her shoulders shifted. She locked her gaze with his, then deliberately crooked a finger.

“But you know what would be better,” she said, not really as a question but a statement of fact. “So much better…”

She pushed that finger in with sudden force, making her own words trail off in a needy whimper as she bore down against her hand. Percy felt his hips quake, his mouth fall open on a low moan.

“Can you give me this?” she asked, rocking even harder. He could hear the slick sounds of her finger—no, two fingers now—moving inside her. “Can you give me what I need?”

“Oh, gods, Vex,” he groaned, already so hard that it hurt, and then he lost all coherency when she slowly pulled her hand free and leaned closer again.

“If I take you inside me…how long can you last for me?”

She trailed slick fingertips up his length, making him swear and jolt into her touch. To his embarrassment, it almost made him lose control far earlier than he intended, and he groaned when she gripped him tight, staving it off. But then she started stroking him again, her hand so warm and wet from her own body that it was a fair imitation indeed of how she’d feel.

He couldn’t quite collect himself enough to reply, but he wanted to find out the answer to her question more than _anything_.

Vex read his expression, smiling a little bit sweetly, a little bit smugly. Then she began drawing back. She let him go with one last stroke of her fingertip, right up the underside of his cock. It responded with a twitch and a welling of precome, a bead of which she swiped right up before her hand withdrew entirely. Percy watched her study her own glistening fingers, and he knew, he just _knew_ , what she was about to do, which was the only reason why he was able to hold off any other premature responses when she slid her fingers back into her mouth and sucked them clean.

She looked so damnably satisfied once she released them with an exaggerated _pop_ that he had to admit he was impressed.

“First things first, then,” she said, suddenly brisk. “We’re going to have to do something about your hands. You’ll need to be better positioned for this. And Percy, if you’ll trust me…”

Her voice changed at that, and Percy took notice. He shifted again, still a bit uncomfortably, but he felt like he had to see her clearly. She fixed him with a pointed look, too, then reached back behind herself for something on the floor.

She came back up holding her robe’s long, burgundy sash, and at last finished her thought.

“I have an idea,” she said.

—

It took some work to get settled in again, once Vex explained what she had in mind. It also required better knots. The lacing around his wrists before had been perfunctory, really just to put the idea in his mind, but now his hands were up over his head, his wrists more securely held, while the other end of Vex’s sash was tied to one bedpost. The end result was Percy lying diagonally across the bed, vulnerable in a whole new fashion.

He was less sure so far how to feel about this one, but Vex’s fingers were gentle on his wrists as she got him into place. She kept murmuring praise, too, and reassuring words, and once or twice she rubbed suggestively against him, keeping his cock interested in proceedings even if his nervousness had made his erection flag somewhat.

“Remember,” Vex whispered to him, after testing the knot on the bedpost with one more tug. “If you need out…”

Percy spared a glance for their nightstand, where both of their earrings rested. If “jenga” did come to his lips—the only word he could think of in the heat of the moment, and Vex, laughing, had told him, “It’ll do”—at least he could be assured that while Vex would help him, the rest of their friends wouldn’t come running in to witness his predicament.

One of Vex’s hands slid down the length of his arm as she studied him. Percy breathed in deeply, doing his best to steady himself. This wasn’t the first time a woman had tied him up and tested him, but this time was drastically different. This was Vex, and this…

She smiled so softly that the painful memory flickering across his thoughts passed.

“I remember what we agreed,” he told her, finding his words again.

“And how are you feeling?”

Softly but firmly he said, “This, I want.”

Vex swung a leg over him, braced both hands on the mattress, and leaned down to say against his lips, “Good.”

She kissed him so deeply that for a while there really was nothing else in the world, at least until she shifted her hips again and slid down onto him, inch by slow, maddening inch, which eclipsed even that quite handily. Percy, groaning at the feel of her—this _was_ so much better than her hand before, good gods—strained up to meet her with what range of motion he had. To his surprise, though, Vex pushed him back down, holding him fast.

He stared back at her, startled. Vex didn’t speak, either. As her hips rolled again, her fingers curved, too, the edges of her fingernails pressing in just enough to make him gasp. The sheer possessive force of her stare captivated him.

But she bent down to kiss the marks she’d made, too, before she allowed herself to move again. Something about the gentleness of it, and the soft brush of her hair against his skin, made Percy’s heart ache—another wild, uncontrollable emotion breaking free right alongside the desire. It was too much to hold all at once, and it knocked any shred of self-possession, any last remnants of control, out of his hands.

Good thing Vex was there to steer the ship, then.

“You’re doing so good,” Vex whispered as she moved. She was still staring so intently. “Gods, you feel so good.”

His arms tensed to reach for her, but that, of course, was hopeless. “Vex…”

“Just…a little more.”

He tried to reply again, but mostly it came out as a groan. She’d just tensed up around him, and _fuck,_ the way that felt…

His arms pulled harder against the silk, enough this time that the wood creaked, and Vex let out a sound that was absolutely unearthly. Her hand slipped low again in response. Percy strained to seewhat she was doing as two fingers found her clit, the pressure making her take a trembling breath before she started to rub at herself in earnest. Soon enough her pace went off kilter, really just a series of arrhythmic, needy shudders, and Percy felt her fingertips start bumping against him right where he was sliding into her. He’d wanted to hold out longer, but in the end, that was all he could take. His hips jolted and he came on a helpless shout, the pleasure of it overwhelming.

Vex wasn’t silent in that moment either. Not in the least.

It took a little while for the sensations to fade, but when they did, Percy let his eyes drift closed. He was still dwelling on Vex’s ecstatic cry, on the look on her face. He wanted to anchor that in memory as best as he possibly could. But then he heard a quieter sort of sigh, and a touch lighted on his chest again. He’d just begun to relax against the mattress. That at least made him pry one eyelid up.

Vex was waiting right there for him.

“My lady,” he said, with what little energy he had left to be teasing. And then, much more genuinely: “Vex.”

One side of her mouth pulled up into an achingly familiar smile.

“Darling,” she whispered before she kissed him, her hand so warm now over his heart.

—

Vex took as much care undoing Percy’s ties as she’d taken in binding him in the first place, if not more, and so it was a long, slow come-down from everything, which perhaps was for the best. Vex kept asking small questions, matter-of-factly checking on him, and by the time he was upright again, or at least sitting on the bed, she was the one massaging his wrists while he tried to get his spinning head in order.

The lightheadedness aside, though, he felt…good. He hadn’t known what to expect out of all this or how he’d respond, but now…

“I could do this again,” he at last told her, in answer to one of the myriad little queries. She looked up at him as if realizing he was really answering them all at once. “I mean…perhaps a bit differently. I do have some new ideas.”

“Well. That sounds promising.”

“I hope so.”

“Of course. Mouthy as you may be”—Percy chuckled, knowing she had a point—“you are far too inventive for only one of us to call all the shots.”

Percy smiled to himself before going thoughtful again. He rubbed at his own wrists, not so much because they hurt—Vex had cast a quick healing spell on his chafed skin, which had more than sufficed—but because he was remembering. Comparing. Collating certain data and filing it away. “It’s good to know I can handle the restraints,” he admitted. “If it’s you.”

Her voice lowered. “Percy.”

“It’s all right.”

“It was still a lot to ask. I may have gotten carried away.”

“You are,” he said truthfully, “a wonder and a marvel when you get carried away.” He brushed her tangled hair back. “You gave me a few thoughts about Manners over there, too.”

Vex eyed his displaced pillow, under which the shape of his binding ball was visible. “For you or for me?”

He cracked a smile. Vex reached up and touched his mouth, tracing the curve, until he dared to draw her fingertips into his mouth this time. Her skin still tasted faintly of her own aroused body, which he couldn’t help but respond to, but her moan outdid his as he pulled his tongue along the underside of one finger and then slowly let her go.

“Turnabout does have potential,” she murmured.

“But I’m still willing to bow to your expertise, to be clear.” His voice went lower, a little bit rough. “Or kneel, as the case may be.”

“Good. Because I was _not_ joking about the way you looked down there.”

“I could only hope as much.”

She grinned even as she leaned in for a proper kiss. “We are going to have _such_ fun here, you and I.”

Percy took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her, his whole body thrilling to it, and his mind going alight with possibility.

He had no doubt at all that she was right.


End file.
